1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas and more particularly to antennas including magnetic elements.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists many types of antennas. Such antennas include Yagi, Beams, etc. Each of the antennas of the prior art is essentially a passive device and contains or includes no amplifying function.